User blog:Liberty hayes 212/A Chance For Love and Change
It's my first story so please read and review if it's horrible just tell me what i can do to make it better *This is set after Degrassi Takes Manhattan at Stanford* Jane's POV I have always crushed on Danny van Zandt but when I look back I think being with Spinner was always just a distraction. That’s what made cheating on him easier even though I had developed feelings for him I guess they weren’t strong enough to make me get over Danny but he’s with Chantay and I don’t think it’s fair to her. Well college is a place for a fresh start so I hope I can get that here at Stanford Danny’s POV “Yes,” I practically shouted I got paired with someone named Jane I didn’t catch the last name but all I know is that my roommate is female and I’m estatic.Room 217 on the Richman Block I practically rushed there and saw that `this Jane girl was already here well at least her stuff was .Since I broke up with Chantay the only girl I have been thinking about is Jane Vaughn I know I love her but am I setting my hopes too high by hoping she is interested in me? I hear the door open I guess that means I will be meeting my new roommate right now. I don’t want to just be there when she comes in so I decide to stay on the chair in the corner and try to seem intellectual by reading a book. When she closed the door I couldn’t see her face but she was wrapped in a towel and I doubt she saw me. When she dropped her towel I decided that instead of seeming like a pervert that I should say something. “I don’t think you realize but I’m in the room and I don’t think you would want your roommate to see you naked on the first day and it’s unknown to you” I said hoping to get some form of verbal greeting but instead she quickly drags on her clothes and jumps on me. “I missed you Danny,” she says that’s when I see her face and I’m suddenly very uncomfortable at our position. “Jane why are you in my lap?”I chocked out “Well I wanted to see your reaction and you don’t seem very happy to see me,"she seemed upset “Jane I’m happy to see you it’s just that I’m not used to having you in my lap but I can if you do it more often,” I said trying to seem smooth “I can’t be the other woman Danny I won’t be a part of any cheating again,” she seemed unhappy by my words . “Who would be cheating Jane, are you in a relationship?” I questioned slightly confused “No but you are, Danny don’t play games with my heart, “Jane getting angry “I broke up with Chantay because I realized she was more concerned with her gossip than our relationship now does that mean we can be together?” I begged but she didn’t answer me instead she got up off my lap and sat on the ground and stared up at me like she was waiting for me to sit beside her so I joined her on the floor “Why are we on the floor?” I asked “Well I want to know why you want to be with me of all people and I prefer to sit on the floor when we talk it reminds me of when we were at Degrassi and spent time just talking on the music room floor,” she replied “Jane why wouldn’t a guy want to be with you?” I asked “Well the fact that I cheated on my long-time boyfriend with some new guy might be it,” her voice full of regret “That was one mistake Jane you are beautiful, intelligent, talented and fun to be around I wish you could see yourself through my eyes then you would understand why I want to be with you and only you,” I said longing for her to realize how great she is. “I don’t deserve you, your sweet, caring, kind and you were the first to stand up for me when they wanted to me off the football team,” she explained to me, I didn’t realize I meant so much to her up until now. I lean in and kiss her, that kiss was undoubtedly the best kiss I ever had in my life it was sweet and caring instead of lustful. “Jane don’t sell yourself short you might think I don’t care for you but I love you so much it can’t be explained,” I tell her hoping she will believe me. “I love you too Danny, I really do but would this work?” Jane asks “You don’t want it to damage our friendship is that it?” I counter “No matter how much I want this our friendship is worth too much to me,” she replies in a voice full of emotion “Another reason I broke up with Chantay was because I was hoping that I would have even a slight chance to be with you and only you so please give us a chance I won’t allow it to destroy our friendship if you just give me a chance that all I am asking,” I say almost heartbroken “Ok but let’s take this slowly, “she says spread the word plz should i continue??